That girl with the trembling fear is Unbreakble
by thepuppetgirl16
Summary: Sinopsis: Había pasado cierto tiempo, aunque tratara de conservar su sanidad mental le era imposible. La ira, el odio, la sed de venganza estaban haciendo trizas su mente, y su vida. Solo quiere alguien que le ayude… ¡Ayuda! Yo no quiero esto.-Gritaba, o más bien solo hacia un llamado en su mente. Si nadie le logra ayudar… Ira por ellos. Mal resumen, pero denle una oportunidad.
Titulo de la historia: Irrompible

Sinopsis: Había pasado cierto tiempo, aunque tratara de conservar su sanidad mental le era imposible. La ira, el odio, la sed de venganza estaban haciendo trizas su mente, y su vida. Solo quiere alguien que le ayude… ¡Ayuda! Yo no quiero esto.-Gritaba, o más bien solo hacia un llamado en su mente. Si nadie le logra ayudar… Ira por ellos.

Fecha de inicio: 25/01/2016- Se inició en Wattpad. Fecha de Inicio en : 3/03/2016.

La obra original se encuentra en Wattpad, creo que allá está escrita de manera más corta, por problemas técnicos.

Prologo:

Su mirada se encontraba mirando hacia adelante, hacia el único punto que su cuerpo, sus ojos le permitían ver. Su mirada… ¿Qué podemos decir de su mirada? Estaba apagada. Todos los años que ella estuvo encerrada allá adentro, era como para destruir su cordura mental, y dejar de hacer que sus ojos brillen. Con tan solo de recordar que antes ojos brillaban por todo, cada vez que le volteabas a ver a los ojos, era como si te sintieras de una manera cómoda e hipnotizada por aquella confianza y amabilidad que aquellos te daban a entender; podía estar de lo más seria, pero seguías sintiendo aquellos sentimientos. Era raro, e ilógico que alguien como ella haya acabado en aquella situación.

Where the people that accused me?

Ni siquiera podía dirigir la mirada hacia una persona, sin que esta la mirara con odio, repugnancia, miedo u horror. Después de lo ocurrido ya nadie se atrevía a mirarle, al menos con respeto. La acusaron, injustamente. Cargó con los crímenes de quienes consideraba ¨colegas¨.

The one who beat me down and bruised me?

¿A dónde estaban ellos? Esa era la pregunta que muchas veces rondo en su mente. Sus ¨colegas¨ ¿Por qué debería de llamarlos así? Siempre la abandonaron, se aprovecharon de sus capacidades, se burlaron de su físico; porque al parecer no tener un traje, era símbolo de incredulidad, entre la comunidad de villanos. Le parecía y le sigue pareciendo ridículo aquello. Le golpearon, tantas veces que hasta su cuerpo todavía tiene las marcas existentes, nunca sanaron. La humillaron, en frente del jefe de aquella organización. Todo eso fueran las gotas que derramaron el vaso, que era su mente. Porque ahora, aquel vaso, está más que hecho trizas.

They hide just of sight

Porque cuando los necesitaba nunca llegaban. De sus misiones fallidas, siempre tenía que cargar con la culpa. A pesar de que no fueran sus errores. Eran unos cobardes. No podían aceptar las cosas tal y como son, y las consecuencias que pueden traer tus actos. Temían de aquellos que eran los jefes de la organización. Cobardes. Ella siempre tenía que enfrentar los severos castigos.

Can´t face me in the light

Era cierto. Ellos eran unos cobardes. Porque cuando ocurrió el incidente que acabo con su vida, no los mandaron a ellos para acabar con su vida, o terminar con lo que estaba haciendo. No, tenían que enviar a guardias que no tenían mucha experiencia en las armas, no a ellos. Supuso, que como eran los favoritos¨ los jefes no los iban a enviar; por planes de ambición, o por el temor de ellos. Cielos, le hubiera gustado acabarlos cuando tenía la oportunidad. Le hubiera gustado tenerlos de rodillas mientras pedían misericordia, por sus tristes vidas. Así como le hicieron a ella. Pero en aquel momento, no pensaba claramente. Todo era un truco de su mente.

They¨ll return

Porque sabía que ellos iban a regresar… Para cobrar por sus pecados, para acabar de una buena vez (y como la llamaban) con ¨aquel pedazo de basura¨.

But I¨ll be stronger

Pero las ansias de venganza podían más que su mente, la ira le controlaba. Buscaba de una manera ¨paciente¨ la oportunidad de lograr satisfacer su sed de sangre. La ira puede hacer que la persona más calmada del mundo, se vuelva en una persona irreconocible. La ira había hecho lo mismo con ella. Mando l a la borda toda su calma, su sentido común, y lo único que quería hacer era saciar su sed de sangre, y de venganza. Quería verlos pidiendo misericordia por sus vidas. Estaba decidido, lo iba a hacer. No le importaba lo que se cruzara por su camino, lo iba a destruir. Sin importarle quien sea.

Una sonrisa macabra surco su pálido rostro. Sus ojos inexpresivos se fuero coloreando por la insanidad. Comenzó a reírse de una manera casi inaudible. Su risa era lo único que se escuchaba. Porque donde estaba era silencio total.

Muy pronto iré por ustedes

Colmena 5


End file.
